


The Vote Drabbles

by Taz



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Highlander: The Series, Lovejoy series - Gash, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/pseuds/Taz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Vote Drabbles were done at the time of various elections to encourage and reward people who participated in the process.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lot 59 (Lovejoy/Highlander)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts), [twistedchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/gifts), [dorothy1901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy1901/gifts), [Unovis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unovis/gifts), [toliver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toliver), [cordelia_v](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cordelia_v), [adabsolutely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabsolutely/gifts), [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts), [ithidrial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ithidrial), [qatsi101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qatsi101).



> The Vote Drabbles were done at the time of various elections to encourage and reward people who participated in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: L'ferion.  
> Key Words: "Duncan" and "A box of old swords."

_...sword-blades from Culloden field, given as trophies to the Duke of Cumberland...made into a fence around Cumberland House...demolished at the end of the 19th century..._

"We'll open bidding at fifty. Fifty! I've got fifty! Sixty! A hundred! Two hundred! Three hundred! Anymore...? Three fifty! Anymore...?"

A murmur started as the bids jumped.

Gimbert wants to emulate the Duke of Cumberland, Lovejoy thought. The old weapons made his divvie senses sing. Weirdly, and not his thing of course, but the big black Scot driving up the bidding was giving him the same feeling...the one he got from a true antique.

"Sold!"


	2. One Man, One Vote (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Twistedchick.  
> Key words: Duncan and Methos talking about voting.

"Democracy is older than people think," Methos said. "I remember the very first time I voted against a leader of the horsemen."

Duncan looked up from filling out his absentee ballot. Methos, chin on fist, had a distant look in his eye and he couldn't help asking, "Did you decide with your heart or head?"

"Head. I just couldn't like the guy; he was a little to the right of Attila the Hun."

Knowing it was a mistake, but still unable to help himself, Duncan said, "How far to the right?

"About three feet...when it stopped rolling."


	3. 1793 (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Dorothy1901  
> Key Words: "Democracy" and "An infrequently used character."

"M. Petain!" Lady Caroline's voice was breathless with excitement. "I heard that you escaped the Terror."

"Concealed, dear Caroline, beneath a heap of rotten turnips." Gabriel bent over her hand.

"But wouldn't the guards examine a load they'd suspect could hide someone?"

"They did," Gabriel said. "Some stinking citizen thrust a pitchfork indiscriminately into me and the turnips. That is why they call it Democracy."

"Weren't you frightened?" His lips just brushed the tips of her fingers and yet her bosom rose with the ruby necklace trembling on the swell. "Wasn't it dangerous?"

"Not so dangerous as the guillotine."


	4. 1912 (Highlander)

Amanda leaned against the rail. The whistle had sounded; in an hour, Cherbourg would be a memory.

"Excuse me?" Amanda turned. Two men approaching -- one tall, dark and interesting. "Amanda Derrieux?"

"You're mistaken." She smiled to soften the denial.

"No mistake, Miss Derrieux. I'm Inspector Peacock of Scotland Yard. We’ve been informed you're in a position to help us with an inquiry."

Amanda sighed. Bernie had ratted. _Titanic_ would sail without her. She’d so been looking forward to America. Still, if one had to be arrested...

"I've been looking forward to meeting you," Inspector Peacock said.

…things could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Unovis  
> Key words: "Amanda" and "a randy peacock."


	5. Cherry Blossoms (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Ithidrial  
> Key words: "Cherry blossoms" and "frozen."

"I'm awake." Methos trapped the frozen fingers reaching for him, feeling them quiver as he carried them to his mouth, and warmed them with his breath. There was soil beneath the nails. 

"You shouldn't have waited up." Duncan might have been gardening, except for the tear tracks through the grime on his face.

"Yes, I should have." Methos pulled the clip from Duncan's hair, releasing a shower of pink petals on the pillow case, and the smell of lightning...

Cherry blossoms, drifting and mounding like pink snow against the gray stone wall, until the sudden wind hurried them on.


	6. Amanda and the Paycock (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Unovis  
> Key Words: "Amanda" and "A randy peacock."

With a fixed and beady eye, the peacock flopped off the balustrade and strutted to the bench where Amanda was lounging. Like a gambler with a royal flush, it flourished its hopes and dreams.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

A hundred and two Argus eyes refused to accept disappointment. Comb all a-tremble, the immortal bird cocked its blue head left and right.

"Oh, darling, you know it would never work – we're different species, you and I."

The fan collapsed. The bird stalked off draggled-tailed in the dust to have, perhaps, a worm, a nap or a good sulk.


	7. Usquebaugh (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: qatsi101  
> Key words: "Duncan" and "Scotch."

 

Don't! Come here and lie down beside me. There… When you've been working out, you taste like well-aged whiskey and smell like a peat fire. Let me… I love the bitterness on my tongue when I'm pushing it into the deepest places and hear you moan like that... You love it, don't you? Me, making it wetter and wetter, raining on you until you're on fire. Me, brimming with melt water, feeding it back to you, screaming as I fall, coming and falling beside you.  I’m a smashed and ruined flask. Kiss me. Taste me. That's you. You're the Divil!


	8. Arslantepe (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: L'ferion  
> Key words: "new bronze, flint and silver."

The ribbon of liquid metal, snaking from the crucible, glowed like the sun. Tomorrow...

"Young fool." Wellan laughed. Methos looked up from where he was squatting next to the mold and met the smith's dark eyes. "It is just something for you to show off and parade in. This is sharper." The old man put his hand to the flint knife at his belt and gripped it hard. The bone hilt was carved in the form of a serpent. "Don't ever think you'll take me, boy."

...cut the thongs. Break the mold. Set the blade with silver stars.

Methos smiled.


	9. A Maggot (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lferion asked for Methos and Arcology (though I've pushed the concept for the sake of drama).

Hell no! Worst maggot you’ve ever taken. You don't remember _Catal Huyuk_; the priests heard about it if you farted too loudly. This experiment is the same – nice, well-meaning people, who will notice you don’t age. You know how people talk. As for self-enclosed and self-sustaining – think of a mutant virus in that Petrie dish. Imagine being trapped among the dead, with the systems failing – a thousand years alone, until the hatch opened. No way I can guarantee being there to meet you. I’d damn well try, and I'd miss you, Duncan… but I’d miss the smell of the wind.


	10. Nothing as Sexy as Smart (Avengers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagasvoice said that she'd like something Sherlock or The Avengers.

Tony poured while Banner inspected the couch. A couple of bottles had survived the Hulk playing Bam-Bam with Loki, but shattered glass was everywhere and Jarvis had other priorities.

The two sat and sipped.

Not that he’d win any contests, Tony thought, but Banner was wasted. The Hulk had to be an impossible energy load, how…? Research later; Banner was falling asleep. Tony took the glass from his hand, lifted his legs, and leaned over – just to make sure he was comfortable.

“You don’t mind me staying here?” Banner whispered, drowsily at the touch.

“Long as you like.”

Research now.

 

 


	11. 1917 (Hercules: the Legendary Journeys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toliver said that she'd like Ares and a dog.

“Get lost!”

A dog was the last thing he needed.

Running from the shell of a bombed out building, yapping as if it recognized him, the wretched creature had followed him down the cratered road, through a nightmare landscape of churned earth and shattered trees. Where was the altar of swords? Where was the heroon? Where was the glory? It was raining, and the air smelled of iron and unburied bodies.

The yellow dog bowed its head and whimpered.

Ares dropped the stone. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket, and sighed, “Come on, then.”

 

 


	12. Home (Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia_v said, "how about BBC John &amp; Sherlock (or ACD Holmes &amp; Watson) snuggling close for warmth (and enjoying the hell out of it)..."

The wind’s really whipping around out there. Hear it whistling between the window rails? The tip of my nose is cold. Guess I could get up and start a fire… toast us some cheese… I could fix a rarebit with beer. Would you like that? _Huh!_ Never had Welsh rarebit fixed over the grate? My Gran’ used do it a treat. You’d like it, except - the way you’re snuggled against me - isn’t often you’re like this. I’m not going to move, it’s just that the tip of my nose is actually freezing. You don’t mind if I… Do you? Thought not.


	13. That First Election (Highlander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adabsolutely's prompt was "Methos observing the first election."

There were three choices. None of them had a clear mandate, and the way it worked, in those days, was the priests were sequestered in the temple — a wooden-roofed round house, really — they drummed, breathed sacred smoke, possibly debated, and prayed for a sign. They got one. So did the rest of us waiting outside. We heard screams, saw the flames, and knew the fix was in. Since then, I’ve dropped marbles in pots, scratched on broken pottery, printed on papyrus, punched out chads and, yesterday, I tapped a touch screen, but, that first time, I voted with my feet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Arslantepe (The Red-Smith Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384021) by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion)




End file.
